


couldn't imagine

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution
Genre: Infection, Mind Control, Sorry babes this is an angst only house, do I have some feelings for you, just played the gibson fight and hoo boy, mind control fight, nb anon, they/them anon, we come here to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "That bastard virus, taking my friends." His voice was raspy, it could almost be described as a growl if it weren't for the distinct layer of hurt that settled in beneath it. "Having to fight them, to kill them-" this next part is softer, sadder, "you couldn't imagine."Anon nodded. They couldn't. (This, of course, would change very soon, but it hadn't yet, and they didn't know that it would.)
Relationships: Anon (Tron) & Gibson (Tron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	couldn't imagine

Anon is doing fine, all things considered! Sure, the grid is at war, they had watched their creator and idol both die horrible (at least, so they had initially thought) an unidentified virus was infecting programs left and right and they had derezzed dozens of enemy program's with their own two hands, but, they were fine! They were still alive, right? And they were still fighting. So that meant they had to be fine.

Gibson was very vocally not fine. The two of them were moving, they had to keep moving, but that didn't stop Gibson from talking. And he was talking, and he was angry. 

"That bastard virus, taking my friends." His voice was raspy, it could almost be described as a growl if it weren't for the distinct layer of hurt that settled in beneath it. "Having to fight them, to kill them-" this next part is softer, sadder, "you couldn't imagine."

Anon nodded. They couldn't. (This, of course, would change very soon, but it hadn't yet, and they didn't know that it would.)

* * *

Gibson shoved their bike, and Anon tumbled off to the side, and Gibson slid right up to Abraxas's feet.

In other words, Gibson had saved Anon at his own expense.

It was supposed to be the other way around.

Some fucking security program.

* * *

There weren't many opportunities to make friends, both as a security program and as a program as young as they were. As a result, Anon's circle is rather small.

Anon runs through the mental list of people they could, at any point, call anything even approaching friends;

Tron: Dead.

Flynn: Missing, possibly also dead.

Clu: An evil warlord who was actively trying to kill them.

Quorra: Also missing, also, now that they thought about it, possibly dead.

Gibson:

Well, fuck. Gibson.

* * *

He's standing in front of them, now, and he's managed to fight it off, just for a second (none of the other programs anon has seen have been able to do that. He must be so strong.), and he's screaming for them to end it. And they don't want to, fuck they don't want to, but they try, anyway, and they throw their disk like he's any other enemy. Like he could ever be any other enemy. 

But he stays up, and Anon's hands are shaking, but they have to keep fighting, and he keeps screaming, 

(sometimes it's him, his voice, egging them on, telling them to keep going, and sometimes it's not, and it's that monster virus in it's monster virus voice saying the sort of things you would expect a monster virus to say) 

And eventually, Anon wins.

And Gibson thanks them.

* * *

Anon does not have very many friends.

Anon has just had to kill one of those friends.

Anon is no longer fine.


End file.
